Ella Henderson
Gabriella Michelle "Ella" Henderson1 (born 12 January 1996)23 is a British singer and songwriter. She was a contestant in the ninth series of The X Factor in 2012 and got into the final 12, finishing in sixth place,4 despite being a strong favourite to win.5 She was subsequently signed to Syco Music.6 Henderson's first single, "Ghost", co-written with Ryan Tedder, was released on 8 June 2014 and gave Henderson her first number one song on the UK Singles Chart while remaining in the top five of the chart for eight consecutive weeks.7 It has subsequently been certified Platinum for sales in the United States,8 United Kingdom,9 Australia10 and New Zealand.11 Henderson has released three subsequent singles, "Glow",12 "Yours"13 and "Mirror Man".14 Her debut studio album, Chapter One was released on 13 October 20141516 and peaked at number one on the UK Albums Chart, achieving Platinum certification on 16 January 2015.17 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 2012: The X Factor 2.2 2013–present: Chapter One 3 Discography 3.1 Albums 3.2 Singles 3.2.1 As lead artist 3.2.2 As featured artist 3.3 Other charted songs 4 Awards and nominations 5 References 5.1 Notes 5.2 Sources 6 External links Early life Henderson was born and raised in Tetney, Lincolnshire to a Scottish father, Sean, and an English mother, Michelle. She has two brothers, Patrick and Fraser; and a sister, Holly.18 Henderson developed a keen interest in fashion in her youth, notably vintage fashion, which she retains.19 Henderson began singing around the age of three and taught herself to play the piano a few years later. She began to put on shows for her family at Christmas and developed a special bond with her grandfather Bill, who encouraged her to pursue her love of music and songwriting.20 Her interest developed further at primary school, St Martin's Preparatory School in Grimsby, and she subsequently decided to audition for a scholarship place at Tring Park School for the Performing Arts in Hertfordshire.3 Henderson succeeded in gaining a scholarship and boarded at the school from the age of 11 to 16. She attended the school at the same time as Dan Ferrari-Lane of boy band District3, who was on The X Factor with Henderson in 2012.21 In early 2012, Henderson made a singing appearance on a celebrity Christmas special of Channel 4's Come Dine with Me, where she performed "All I Want for Christmas Is You".22 She was a guest of Bianca Gascoigne, who is a family friend23 and who also auditioned for The X Factor in 2012.24 The episode was filmed before Henderson's X Factor appearance. Career 2012: The X Factor Main article: The X Factor (UK series 9) In 2012, Henderson auditioned for series 9 of The X Factor with the original song called "Missed", which was later included on her debut studio album. She reached the live shows and was mentored by Tulisa Contostavlos. Henderson and James Arthur were in the bottom two in week 7 and sang for survival, after which the judges were split on who should go. The decision went to "deadlock" and the public votes cast. Arthur got through after gaining 13.7% of the vote to Henderson's 12.1%.25 Presenter Dermot O'Leary described Henderson's exit as "one of the biggest shocks we've ever had on the results show."4 Henderson was the last female act to be eliminated as the top 5 remaining acts were all males. During the show and following her exit, a number of celebrities came out in support and praise of Henderson, including Adele, Chloë Grace Moretz, Simon Cowell, Sarah Millican, Stephen Fry, Lily Allen, Nick Grimshaw and Cher.2627 In 2013, on The Xtra Factor, O'Leary named Henderson the most talented performer in his seven years on the show, in his view.28 Performances on The X Factor showEpisode Theme Song Original artist Result 2013–present: Chapter One Main article: Chapter One (Ella Henderson album) Henderson performing during the X Factor UK Live tour of 2013. On 15 December 2012, Henderson made an appearance on Ireland's RTÉ The Saturday Night Show: singing "Silent Night".31 While being interviewed on the show, Henderson revealed that she had signed a record deal with Sony Music Entertainment.32 On 24 December 2012, she performed on the Myleene Klass Heart FM show, singing "Last Christmas" and "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".33 On 22 January 2013, Henderson confirmed she had signed to Simon Cowell's record label Syco Music.34 During January and February 2013, Henderson took part in The X Factor live tour, where she sang four songs: her X Factor audition song "Missed", "Believe", "Rule the World" and "You Got the Love". On 23 January 2013, she performed "Believe" at the 18th National Television Awards.35 On 9 June 2013, she appeared as a special guest at the Capital Summertime Ball and performed a duet of "Beneath Your Beautiful" with Labrinth.36 During 2013, Henderson released a number of live promotional songs to YouTube, including a mashup of Drake's "Hold On, We're Going Home" and John Newman's "Love Me Again",37 as well as four originals: "Evaporate" (which she previously sang live on The Xtra Factor38 and performed on a webcam session for fans),39 "Waiting",40 "Five Tattoos"41 and "The First Time".42 In March 2014, Henderson announced her debut studio album name as Chapter One.43 The album was written by Henderson, working in collaboration with a number of writers and producers including: Claude Kelly,43 Salaam Remi, Babyface and TMS.43 In March 2014, Henderson announced that her debut single would be "Ghost", co-written with Ryan Tedder.44 The music video for the single was shot in New Orleans45 and premiered on 23 April 2014.46 "Ghost" was released on 8 June 2014,45 and reached number one on the UK Singles Chart.3 Before its release Henderson performed the song on the first semi-final of Britain's Got Talent on 26 May 2014.47 On 12 June 2014, Henderson appeared on BBC Radio 1's Innuendo Bingo.48 Henderson's second UK single, "Glow" co-written with Camille Purcell, was released on 5 October 2014.16 Chapter One was released on 13 October 2014.1516 Henderson's third single "Yours", co-written with Josh Record, was released on 30 November 2014 13 and the fourth single "Mirror Man" co-written with Al Shux was released on 9 March 2015. Henderson performed as the supporting act for Take That on their 38 date Take That Live 2015 UK tour,49 while embarking on her debut headlining UK tour in October and November 2015.5051 On 22 May 2015, Henderson announced that she was featured on drum and bass duo Sigma's single, entitled "Glitterball". The single was released on 24 July 2015 and reached number one on the Vodafone Big Top 40 that week.5253 Henderson also featured on Norwegian record producer and DJ Kygo's song "Here for You". It was released on 4 September 2015.54 She lives in South London.3 Discography Albums Title Details Peak chart positions Certifications UK 55 AUS 56 AUT 57 DEN 58 GER 59 IRE 60 NZ 61 SWE 62 SWI 63 US 64 Chapter One Released: 13 October 2014 Label: Syco Formats: CD, digital download 1 11 14 17 22 4 9 34 9 11 BPI: Platinum65 Singles As lead artist Title Year Peak chart positions Certifications Album UK 55 AUS 56 AUT 57 CAN 64 GER 59 IRE 60 NZ 61 SWE 62 SWI 63 US 64 "Ghost" 2014 1 3 2 12 3 1 4 11 10 21 BPI: 2× Platinum65 ARIA: 3× Platinum10 BVMI: Gold66 GLF: Gold67 IFPI SWI: Gold68 RIAA: Platinum69 RMNZ: Platinum11 Chapter One "Glow" 7 49 — — — 17 26 — — — "Yours" 16 — — — — 41 — — — — BPI: Silver65 "Mirror Man" 2015 96 — — — — — — — — — "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. As featured artist Title Year Peak chart positions Certifications Album UK 55 AUS 70 AUT 57 GER 59 IRE 60 NOR 71 NZ 61 SWE 62 SWI 63 "Glitterball" (Sigma featuring Ella Henderson) 2015 4 — 66 64 20 — — — — BPI: Gold65 Life "Here for You" (Kygo featuring Ella Henderson) 18 99 58 47 30 9 —C 23 17 IFPI NOR: Gold 73 Non-album single "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. Other charted songs Title Year Peak chart positions Album UK 55 AUS 56 AUT 57 "Hard Work" 2014 — — 73 Chapter One "Missed" 151 — — "Empire" 2015 — 66 — "Now You Say You Love Me Again" 2016 — — — Despite The Falling Snow Awards and nominations Year Organisation Award Result 2014 BBC Music Awards Song of the Year: "Ghost" Nominated74 Radio 1 Teen Awards Best British Solo Artist Nominated75 Best British Breakthrough Nominated75 Cosmopolitan Ultimate Women of the Year Award UK Music Artist Won76 Attitude Awards Best Breakthrough Artist Won77 Digital Spy Awards Single of the Year: "Ghost" Won78 2015 The BRIT Awards Best British Female Solo Artist Nominated Best British Single: "Ghost" Nominated VH1 VH1 Artist of the Year Nominated79 References Notes A.Jump up ^ Henderson confirmed that writing the song "Missed" was inspired by her grandfather Bill and that it reminds her of him; the lyric 'Goodbye' is particularly poignant for her.29 B.Jump up ^ Henderson's second audition, "Midnight Train to Georgia", was not aired on TV.30 C.Jump up ^ "Here for You" did not enter the NZ Top 40 Singles Chart, but peaked at number 8 on the NZ Heatseekers chart.72 Sources 1.Jump up ^ "Tring girl Gabriella makes grade with X Factor judges". berkhamstedtoday.co.uk. Berkhamsted and Tring Gazette. 29 August 2012. 2.Jump up ^ "Twitter / Ella Henderson". Twitter. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d Duerden, Nick (3 September 2014). "The X Factor star Ella Henderson: 'I'm where I want to be, and I'll work hard to stay here'". The Independent. Independent News & Media. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "X Factor favourite Ella Henderson makes a surprise exit". itv.com. 5.Jump up ^ Seale, Jack (2 October 2012). "The X Factor 2012: Ella Henderson". Radio Times. 6.Jump up ^ Foster, Alistair (23 January 2013). "Ella Henderson: I signed with Simon Cowell after he put me in control". London Evening Standard (Daily Mail and General Trust). Retrieved 11 December 2013. 7.Jump up ^ "Ed Sheeran continues UK chart reign". BBC. 3 August 2014. 8.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson single goes platinum in the US". PressParty. 18 February 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "BPI Certified Awards > Search". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 8 August 2014. 10.^ Jump up to: a b "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2014 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). Retrieved 9 July 2014. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "The Official NZ Music Charts – Singles – 10 November 2014". NZ Top 40. Retrieved 7 November 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson announces new single Glow". Official Charts Company. 4 August 2014. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Ella Henderson's Got Another Hit On The Way With New Song 'Yours'". CapitalFM. 6 November 2014. 14.Jump up ^ "The former X Factor star has unveiled the clip for new single Mirror Man". Official Charts Company. 9 March 2015. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "Ella Henderson's Ghost Trail campaign launches new single". Grimsby Telegraph. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c "Chapter One and Glow delay". Twitter. 17.Jump up ^ "Certified Awards". Official Charts Company. 16 January 2015. 18.Jump up ^ "X Factor: Family are rooting for Ella Henderson's fairytale ending". Grimsby Telegraph. 9 November 2012. Retrieved 16 June 2014. 19.Jump up ^ London, Bianca (11 December 2012). "X Factor's Ella Henderson chats to FEMAIL about her mentor and plans to launch a fashion line". Daily Mail (DMG Media). Retrieved 11 December 2013. 20.Jump up ^ Jefferies, Mark (12 October 2012). "I feel he is with me in the studio': X Factor sensation Ella Henderson on her strong bond with her late grandad". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 21.Jump up ^ Coates, Jon; Henderson, Eugene (21 October 2012). "Ella Henderson's talent was never going to be Missed". Daily Express (Northern & Shell). Retrieved 11 December 2013. 22.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson performs "All I Want For Christmas Is You" on Come Dine with Me". YouTube. 23.Jump up ^ Buckland, Lucy (17 March 2013). "He's got the X Factor! Ella Henderson holidays with Gazza's model son Regan Gascoigne". Daily Mail (London: DMG Media). Retrieved 28 December 2013. 24.Jump up ^ Redfern, Corinne (15 September 2012). "Uh oh. Prepare yourself for a sort-of-sad Bianca Gascoigne X Factor story". Daily Mirror (Trinity Mirror). Retrieved 28 December 2013. 25.Jump up ^ "XFactor: Ella Henderson was never top of the voting table – but she is still shining on". Grimsby Telegraph. 26.Jump up ^ Gray, Victoria (19 November 2012). ""Tragic": Ella Henderson gets Twitter support from celebrities including, er, H from Steps". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 27.Jump up ^ Jefferies, Mark (12 October 2012). "'I feel he is with me in the studio': X Factor sensation Ella Henderson on her strong bond with her late grandad". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 28.Jump up ^ "Dermot O'Leary says Ella Henderson is his favorite X Factor finalist to date (24th November)". YouTube. 8 December 2013. Retrieved 11 December 2014. 29.Jump up ^ Jeffries, Mark (12 October 2012). "X Factor favourite Ella Henderson: Scottish grandad inspired me to sing.. I wish he could hear me now". Daily Record. Trinity Mirror. Retrieved 28 December 2012. 30.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson – Midnight Train To Georgia *Unseen Audition*". YouTube. 31.Jump up ^ "X Factor's Ella on Saturday Night Show". RTÉ.ie. 32.Jump up ^ Wilde, Joe (16 December 2012). "Ella Henderson Signs Recording Deal With Sony Music, Promises: "This Is Just The Beginning"". contactmusic.com. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 33.Jump up ^ Redfern, Corinne (19 December 2012). "Myleene Klass and Ella Henderson record a Christmas song together! Kind of, anyway". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 34.Jump up ^ Hind, Katie (9 January 2013). "I've got the new 'Adella': Simon Cowell wins fight to sign X Factor's Ella Henderson". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 35.Jump up ^ Duncan, Amy (24 January 2013). "National Television Awards: Kimberley Walsh's debut solo performance put to shame by Ella Henderson". Metro. DMG Media. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 36.Jump up ^ "Labrinth Joined By Ella Henderson For 'Beneath Your Beautiful' Live At Summertime Ball 2013". Capital FM. 9 June 2013. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 37.Jump up ^ Smith, Carl (17 October 2013). "ELLA HENDERSON COVERS DRAKE'S 'HOLD ON, WE'RE GOING HOME' AND JOHN NEWMAN'S 'LOVE ME AGAIN' – WATCH!". sugarscape.com. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 38.Jump up ^ "Olly Murs meets Ella Henderson – The Xtra Factor 2012". YouTube. 39.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson live chat (30th December, 2012) – "Evaporate" (time: 31:57)". YouTube. 40.Jump up ^ Ledger, Emma (8 May 2013). "X Factor's Ella Henderson debuts her song Waiting". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 41.Jump up ^ "Video: Ella Henderson's 'totally amazing' song Five Tattoos wows fans". Grimsby Telegraph. 15 October 2013. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 42.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (16 October 2013). "Ella Henderson debuts new song 'The First Time' – video". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 43.^ Jump up to: a b c "Ella Henderson stands a good chance of conquering 2014". Pop Justice. 44.Jump up ^ "X Factor's Ella Henderson announces début single". RTÉ. 10 March 2014. 45.^ Jump up to: a b "Ella Henderson unveils artwork for new single, Ghost". Official Charts Company. 46.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson – Ghost (Official Video)". YouTube. 47.Jump up ^ Henderson, Ella (22 May 2014). "I'm doing my first live TV performance of Ghost on the Britain's @GotTalent semi-final on Monday! SO excited! Tune in if you can guys E x". Twitter. 48.Jump up ^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K--TWID3yR4 49.Jump up ^ "Take That's NEW 2015 UK Arena Tour Dates Are On Sale NOW!". Capital FM. 11 December 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson announces UK tour dates". Official Charts Company. 23 March 2015. 51.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson 'really excited' to be performing 'at home'". Grimsby Telegraph. 52.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson And Sigma Unveil Their Brilliant New Joint Track 'Glitterball'". Capital FM. 22 May 2015. Retrieved 26 May 2015. 53.Jump up ^ "This Week's Top 10 (26th July 2015)". The Vodafone Big Top 40. 26 July 2015. Retrieved 26 July 2015. 54.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson features on new Kygo single Here For You". Grimsby Telegraph. 4 September 2015. Retrieved 5 September 2015. 55.^ Jump up to: a b c d Peak positions in the United Kingdom: For all except noted: "Ella Henderson > UK Charts". Officialcharts.com/. Official Charts Company. For "Missed": "CHART: CLUK Update 25.10.2014 (wk42)". Zobbel.de/. Official Charts Company. 56.^ Jump up to: a b c Peak positions in Australia: For all except noted: Hung, Steffen. "Discography Ella Henderson". Australian Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). "Empire": Ryan, Gavin (14 February 2015). "ARIA Singles: Paul McCartney Scores First No 1 In 37 Years". Noise11. Retrieved 14 February 2015. 57.^ Jump up to: a b c d Hung, Steffen. "Discographie Ella Henderson". Austrian Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). 58.Jump up ^ Hung, Steffen. "Discography Ella Henderson". Danish Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). 59.^ Jump up to: a b c Hung, Steffen. "Discographie Ella Henderson" (enter "Ella Henderson" into the "Suchen" box). German Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). 60.^ Jump up to: a b c Hung, Steffen. "Discography Ella Henderson". Irish Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). 61.^ Jump up to: a b c Hung, Steffen. "Discography Ella Henderson". New Zealand Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). 62.^ Jump up to: a b c Hung, Steffen. "Discography Ella Henderson". Swedish Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). 63.^ Jump up to: a b c Hung, Steffen. "Discographie Ella Henderson". Swiss Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). 64.^ Jump up to: a b c "Ella Henderson – Chart history". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. 65.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Certified Awards" (Enter the keywords "Ella Henderson", select search by Artist, tick the "Exact match" box and click search). British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 16 October 2015. 66.Jump up ^ "Gold/Platin Datenbank". BVMI. Retrieved 21 December 2014. 67.Jump up ^ "Ella Henderson Facebook Post 1 September 2014". Ella Henderson Facebook Page. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 68.Jump up ^ "Swiss Awards 2014". swisscharts.com. Retrieved 10 January 2015. 69.Jump up ^ "RIAA Gold & Platinum Searchable Database". RIAA. Retrieved 18 January 2015. 70.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (7 November 2015). "ARIA Singles: Adele Earns Platinum Status with 'Hello' at No 1". Noise11. Retrieved 7 November 2015. 71.Jump up ^ Hung, Steffen. "Discography Kygo". Norwegian Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). 72.Jump up ^ "NZ Heatseekers Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. 9 November 2015. Retrieved 6 November 2015. 73.Jump up ^ http://www.ifpi.no/component/rstrophybridge/?searchterm=Kygo 74.Jump up ^ "BBC Music Awards 'Song of the Year' shortlist announced". BBC. 15 December 2014. Retrieved 15 December 2014. 75.^ Jump up to: a b "Radio 1 Teen Awards 2014: Ariana Grande, Ella Henderson and Cheryl shine at bash". Daily Mirror. Trinity Mirror. 19 October 2014. Retrieved 15 December 2014. 76.Jump up ^ "COSMOPOLITAN ULTIMATE WOMEN OF THE YEAR AWARDS 2014 FULL WINNERS LIST: TAYLOR SWIFT, MCBUSTED, ELLA HENDERSON AND MORE GO HOME WITH GONGS". Sugarscape.com. 4 December 2014. Retrieved 15 December 2014. 77.Jump up ^ "Chris Mears presents Ella Henderson with Attitude Award". Attitude Magazine. 16 October 2014. Retrieved 15 December 2014. 78.Jump up ^ "Digital Spy's best singles of the year 2014". Digital Spy. 14 December 2014. Retrieved 15 December 2014. 79.Jump up ^ "Cast Your Vote For VH1 Artist Of The Year". VH1. 21 October 2015. Retrieved 7 November 2015. External links Official website Ella Henderson at the Internet Movie Database Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:British female singers Category:British pop singers Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:British child singers Category:British rhythm and blues singers Category:British singer-songwriters Category:British soul singers Category:People from Lincolnshire Category:People educated at Tring Park School for the Performing Arts Category:Syco Music artists Category:The X Factor (UK TV series) contestants Category:English rhythm and blues singers